Standing Over The Edge
by King-Cold
Summary: Standing Over The Edge is the first story of my continuity I'm putting on this site, its very tragic at many points, but also dramatic and action filled. Author's notes inside.


**My Stories Summaries **

Summary of Previous Stories-

My stories break off from Marvel continuity just prior to Colossus's resurrection.

For a note- These only give a fairly loose description of the events.

You see, these stories, are written very poorly, and I don't feel would do my story justice at all to have them going up along side with this story. Standing Over the Edge, after the first chapter, is probably the single best thing I've written. Now, I know many people don't like OC's, but this story is about one, thing is, after this story, it mainly drives away from the OC's.

I'm slowly going to be posting up my recent work on Yes, thats right, now the first chapter to this story, is poorly written. CHAPTER 2 is MUCH better, I cannot stress this enough. Literally, I cannot stress this enough. I'm asking everyone to give the storya chance until it gets to chapter 4. I literally made people cry with Chapter 4 before, so if you're not convinced by then, then you can flame the hell out of me. I'm going to post a chapter about every 2 days. I know I probably won't get many reviews in total, because the Summaries only help a slight bit, but believe me, its better then having to read half of the OLD stories in my continuity... Ugh. Remember, Chapter 2, better then Chapter 1. :P

Also, Brian is not a Mary-Sue, it may seem so in Chapter 1, but its not the case. Brian has power, but he's not a god by any means, and he's entirely incapable of doing things he has no understand of. In the first chapter, it may seem so, but he's just in a different league then who he's facing off against...

I apologize for all these notes, but after chapter 2, this is a really solid story, and I do want people to enjoy, because after this story, the main focus shifts onto Scott, Rachel, Bobby, Jean, Emma, and others. The main characters after this story are for the most part, very canon, especially through "Rising" and "Falling", two of the three sequels after this story.

**Demons of Frost and Flames- **

The story began with Mathew Darkholme, another unfortunate spawn of Mystique's. He inherited a rather substantial fortune from his uncle, but he ended up hiding out with the X-men when a group of Assassins were hired to kill him. In hiding there, he also ends up working with the X-men.

His father was the one seeking to gain from Mathew's debt. The two had never met before. However Alexander Bekker, a very powerful mutant himself, attacks the X-men attempting to eliminate his son, after the obvious failure of his hired assassins. He fails after a hard fought battle and is contained in the lower levels.

He escapes with relative ease, and the X-men actually find him rather polite and charming, and like him more then the man he's trying to kill, Mathew, being an ass.

Soon later, the institute is attacked once again before Alexander can leave, by a new mutant apparently telepath hunting. The Mutant's name is Adam Akimov, and before he is forced back, he abducted Cyclops and Beast.

Absorbing Scott's memories, Adam continued to hold Cyclops captive as he lead the X-men on a wild chase, hoping to single out one of the seeking telepaths.

The X-men rescue Beast from a facility of neo-soviet who Adam gave him too. (Adam's only Russian relative, despite the name, was a man from 200 years ago who immigrated to America)

Matt is extremely wounded during the rescue of Beast, but in the process, defeats the Soviets. He crippled, losing his wings, his ability to see, and a great deal of his pride.

Eventually, the X-men and Alexander do track him down in Las Vegas, Adam kills Cyclops the moment they arrived.

Adam defeats the X-men, aside from Rachel Summers. Rachel tears him apart on a molecular level, however using his powers. He alters an embryo in Rachel's body and houses himself in it, effectively starting to grow a new body for himself in Rachel's body. Achieving his original genetically based plan, though not everything goes to plan…

**X-men, Meltdown- **

Shortly after this, a mutant named Isaac Akimov, Adam's older brother, attempts to avenge him with him and his lackeys. He proves vastly stronger then Adam in almost every way, and defies the laws of the universe while getting perpetually more powerful. Before he reaches his peek, Rachel manages to kill him as well.

Adam's plans do not go according to plan as his new body develops a brain of its own, and he slowly loses himself.

The X-men and Alexander, do battle with a group of mutant hunters, who are mutants and sell the mutants they capture as slaves.

Many of them appearing to be alternate reality hoppers in origin, and are quite evil, including an alternate reality version of Alexander. Another main character being Snake, who is a telepathic assassin with physical abilities, he is the alternate reality offspring of Emma and Alexander. Neither know this.

**The Damned- **

Meanwhile, Mathew Darkholme makes a pact with demons, and sells his soul. Unfortunately, Mathew is far more resilient, and essentially evil, and then the demons had expected. He consumes the demon that was meant to consume his soul, enslaves the daughter of a demon lord, and goes on a mad quest for power.

**To be continued- **

**X-men- Backlash- **

There is a power struggle in the X-men team sometime later. Havoc wins leadership of the team by a small margin, mainly due to certain member's absences, including Logan and Warren.

Christian, as well as a group of individuals he appears to work with the "Dranite" family, are planning to revenge themselves upon the X-men for the interruption in their affairs.

During this time, Emma Frost is also playing games with Alexander, and has been for some time.

Rachel gives birth to a healthy child, who she names Brian Scott Summers.

Shortly after, Snake and the force he has, attack the X-men.

In the battle, many are wounded, and Havoc, Gambit and Rogue are killed.

In the battle, Brian goes missing, and Alexander discovers who Snake is.

With so many members killed in a short time, and horrendous damage to the property, the X-men and the school disband.

**The Damned- Continued **

Brian artificially matures due to Adam's influence, and quickly develops a very simple, and brutal view of the world, partially influences by his child-simplicity, and Adam's more complex personality. The mind is propped up by Adam's, from his powers to his motivation, but Brian does not know this.

Mathew Darkholme receives untold demonic powers, however, runs into Brian, and quickly finds himself on even ground with the powerful mutant.

Mathew's head is blown off, and after he dies, his body splits into 2 separate entities, Mathew, as he was before his injuries, yet incredibly insane, and Demon, his partner in crime.

****

****

****

**Standing Over the Edge: The Story of Brian Summers.**

**Chapter 1: Why I'm so Damn Good**

Hello, and welcome to my story, that's right, MY story, you the reader are so fortune to read about me, Brian Summers. Yes, I know it's hard to fathom how cool I am, or that you get to hear my words for yourself, but it's happened, and that's only one reason why I, Brian Summers,am better then everyone else in this story.

Oh hell, what am I talking about? This story? I'm better then everyone in the whole damn Marvel universe! You heard me Galactus, you big flying planet eating piece of , or you, Dr. Doom. What the hell kind of a name is Dr. Doom? You're a 60's throwback! You lame ass, your mother and father were so unimaginative with names. They should be taken out and beaten with whips coated in Carbonadium.

But I digress.

Now, I have that out of the way, I suppose its time to get into the story, about of course, ME. Yes that's right. But I digress from this point as well as I'm sure you are all very bored now with hearing me go on about myself.

Okay, so really starting the story-

I woke up with a groan before rolling out of bed. Sleep, how I loath the. I remember, some fragmented memories from my father. Adam, the man who killed my Granddad, I wish I was more like him. He was so much more then I am, and so much superior. Entirely lacking morality, his powers were more honed and strong, and of course, he needed no sleep.

I hate sleeping. It constantly tries to pull me away from life, pulling me back towards her, my oh so wonderful mother Rachel Summers.

Each time I dream, I can see her. To think, I only saw her once in my life when I was born, after I enhanced my growth and fled. I fled from her because that small part of me that is Adam Akimov told me she was worthless, and that I didn't need her, oh, and that she was a threat, just waiting to eliminate me. And I listened. But now that I have an opportunity to go back and see her, I don't want to.

I don't want to because I don't want her to disapprove of me. I don't know her, and she doesn't know me, and that's the way it should be. You see, I'm not a good person. I am the kind of person Frank Castle would like. If ol' Frank likes anyone, I think he's incapable of it, the whole "I'm a deranged psychopathic predator, who preys on other predators" thing he has goin' on makes him kind of… you know, hostile… and sociopathic. Sociopathic, that's great, I gotta use that one more.

You see, I hunt down people I think are guilty of things I don't like, and I eliminate them, efficiently and quickly. So far, the only big kill I've gotten was Mathew Darkholme in his demonic form. Disgusting human being from what I recall, was in a massive fight, I decided to end that fight and blew his head off.

But after a few months of just picking off thugs, petty little thugs who scream for mercy before I vaporize them, or shatter every bone in their body with a single well placed blow, I find what I'm doing fruitless. They are not worth my time, there are much bigger fish in the sea, and small little rats are easily replaced.

And besides, why should I waste my time? I'm one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Or so I think. I bet I could take the Hulk in the right environment.

My powers make it almost impossible to stop me you see. My body can absorb electricity, and enhance my person. Stronger, faster, and the ability to heal as long as any part of me remains, and of course, the right moisture is in the air for my body to build off of.

Of course, it does have a price. Without electricity, and if I run out of my backup stores, I die. Literally, drop dead, its over.

But anyway, I don't leave the city much, so I never worry about it, and if I leave the city, in a few minutes I'm often in another urban area.

I am the king of the concrete jungle, though I'm not as lame as that loin cloth wearing queen Tarzan, king of the regular old jungle.

As I looked in the mirror, my green eyes reflect in the light of the bathroom as I finish scrubbing my teeth. I have to keep up my handsome features of course. My short cut red hair was combed as usual, and I stretched.

I had to bring someone down today who wouldn't just be replaced, and if so, not easily. I had to bring someone down who was truly vile and sick.

You see, I want to defend those weaker then me. You may as why, I sometimes do myself. But I figured something out. I want to help people, and defend them from these horrible people. Why should the average man be at the mercy of some thug, or some super villain?

Of course, once I deal with super-villains, or enough of them, I have plans of my own. The world is just plain too corrupt, and one of the things on my hit-list is corruption. I think I should rule the world you see, because I know what's best.

But I also know that no one will follow me, unless I am first their hero. So, I will kill people I despise, for oppressing, killing, or tormenting my people, and then I will rule them. Not immediately of course, but over time, once I outshine every other defender of the peace, and then make my move, no one will stop me.

Not the Avengers, not the X-men, and certainly not any of the villains I eliminate.

Some call my goals unrealistic, but why shouldn't I be in charge? I'm smart, I'm handsome, and I'm more powerful then 99.99999 of the life forms on the planet, if not more.

I finished getting dressed, my normal red-sports-t-shirt, and my black denim jeans. Another thing that makes me better then other heroes, no freakin' gimmicks.

So anyway, when I go out on the balcony of my old beat up apartment, I see Spider-Man and his usual dance partner, the Green Goblin, zip past. One thing that really annoys me is that Peter Parker never kills these psychopaths.

Eddie Brock has recently met his own fate, but there is still a Venom running around. The Green Goblin kills countless people, so does Doc Oc, and a few others. Yet people either let's them go, or calls in the cops, who you KNOW won't be able to hold the big bad super villain.

Spider-Man should be shot for his idiocy, I mean really, taken out, and put 5 or 6 bullets in his head. Worthless, he only temporarily solves the problem. He never sees the long term solution. Fortunately for him, and New York, I do see the long term solution,a rather painful demise for Mr. Osborn.

I felt the electricity in the area flow through me and smiled. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, my second mainline villain to be eliminated, I hope the media gets a hold of this. There is no bad angle to photograph me. That reminds me, I need groupies. It's hard to be a mutant and get laid around this city. Well, unless you are a recognized super-hero. So, I hope the media is around, maybe then I can get some poontang. I don't know where I learned that word… Anyway-

You know, ever since my bodies hormones kicked in, I've really had a lot of bad habits and hygiene things, scratching myself in public, Body odor, a few other assorted problems, including the whole "I'm a guy, so sex is always the first thing on my mind,"

Really, even right now, even while conspiring to rid the world of Super Villains, and then take control myself, there is one objective before hand, the ladies. Now, some would call me a male pig, I would disagree, I am a male homosuperior, there is a rather large difference. You see, I can blow up New York City, while a pig, which is a rather smart animal when not put up against humans, cannot.

So anyway, back to the ladies- Wait, no, Green Goblin, right, have to kill him first.

Blasting off my balcony, it falls apart behind me, I make special note I'll need to hide out somewhere else. Having no money was a real drag, and I wasn't exactly going to STEAL any, not because it's wrong, mainly because of pride.

I quickly catch up to the chase and keep my distance. I need to attack when the moment is right you see. Attacking now would probably make me have to kill Spider-Man too, and despite the fact he's an idiot, and a dick, I don't really want to kill him.

I then see it out of the corner of my eye. A black form swung down and double kicked Spider-Man in the rips, sending him flying into a fire escape along side an old brick building. Spidey's body twisted as it hit the metal. I noted immediately the Black guy, who I assumed was Venom, was about twice as fast as Spider-Man, and I had assessed from that last blow, twice as strong.

I see Spider-Man crawl to his feet and prepare to fight. The Green Goblin flew back around, using his normal cackle. "You see Spider-Man, I have more allies now if you recall correctly!" He laughed. "I always have a plan, and there is always a backup plan for that plan," He boasted as Venom slammed Spidey's head into the bricks.

I on the other hand, noted that obviously Norman did not have a plan for me.

I see a gray image fly by on a glider, and see yet another Goblin. "Father, I have dealt with the Avengers, I used the others to distract them. He is all ours,"

I noted that Spider-Man kicked Venom off, and the big ball of black crap laughed. I figured that now was as good a time as any to do this.

Flying down, I hovered behind the two gliders.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I must be asking the three of you to stop focusing on Spider-Man, and do focus on me," I say in a very casual, cool tone.

Norman, the gray queer, and the black ball of shit all turned to me and looked at first shocked, and then the Goblins looked amused. It was hard to tell how Venom looked. He looked all… alien-thingy like.

"I guess I missed one," The Gray Goblin said. I stared at him briefly before looking back forward.

"Alright, are we going to get this over with or not? I would like to begin toying with you," I proclaim, not even giving them any delusion that they have a chance.

This really gets on Venom's goat, and he leaps at me. The world seems to slow down, but I don't. I increased my metabolism and heart rate, as well as accelerated my brain processes with the surrounding electricity, combining that with my super speed, they were in slow motion, and I was not.

Despite his super speed, Venom was considerably slower then my person. So, I gracefully dodge him, and he flies past where I was, I can see the Gray Goblin pulling a pumpkin bomb out and beginning to throw it at me. Before he can react, I am behind him. Kicking him in the back, his glider flipped out of control and he, along with it, flew into the side of a building, the pumpkin bomb exploded. Drywall and brick flew all about.

I turned to see Norman's face while he held a pumpkin bomb, but looked utterly dazed by what just happened.

"What's wrong Norman? Can't follow me?" I ask, looking very amused, and I am. This is hilarious. "Come on, attack me, everybody has to die sometime-" Now, you have to realize, I'm pretty new to this whole vigilante thing, and I kinda forgot about the black turd.

He drop kicked me from behind, slamming my head into the wall, right where Spidey was, and then he walked over, grabbed my arm, and broke it, before he booted me in the ribs. To say the least, I was not happy.

I fell off the fire escape and floated in the air before I hit the ground. The Gray Goblin, now on foot, stood atop a roof, and Venom swung past laughing. "So, he's not as tough as he wants us to believe!" Norman declared, preparing to throw a pumpkin bomb.

Alright, it was now time to take off the gloves, as Donald Rumsfield would say, and really, what's more scary then ol' Donald?

So anyway, I let the bomb land, and explode, it blew off my damaged arm and smiled internally before grabbing the burnt and bloody stump in pain and cried out.

The barely conscious Spider-Man started to wake and looked over at the black cloud from the explosion with his eyes widened.

I hovered out of the cloud holding the arm and glaring. "I'm going to repay you for that, maybe I'll take you arm," I spat angrily. Of course, I really wasn't mad, it was hard to make me mad in this kind of circumstance, giving them hope was always so fun.

Venom swung in to attack again, Norman, being a complete coward and only fighting when he had to, stayed back as the Gray idiot stood on that roof, looking on anxiously.

This time, I was going to deal with this black ball of crap. I snapped my leg up and the foot smashed into his jaw, just before it did, I flooded my limb with electricity and focused it, along with my minor telekinetic power as well. As my foot collided with his jaw, a massive red-static like shockwave exploded out, shattering all the glass down the street. Venom went flying into the air screaming.

I flew after him, a red tail of electricity following me as I flew as fast as I could. Going above him, I pointed my hand down and smiled evilly, a red beam fired out, blowing a hole through the host and symbiote's abdomen, whoever it was gagged up blood and the force of the blast shot him straight towards the earth.

In a bloody mess, the black thing smashed into the roof of an SUV as the owner got out just in time, he struggled to move a moment, before the worthless piece of shit fell still and died.

This was good, one down, two worthless bags of flesh left.

I noted that Norm was about to make his escape, so I pointed my index and middle finger at it, and destroyed its electrical systems by overloading them, the glider ceased to work, and Norman flew out of control and crashed into a water tower, on the same roof the other goofy goblin was on.

The water tower shattered and water spilled everywhere as Norman fell off the glider and landed flat on his back.

Flying above the duo, I looked down as Norman started to get up. The Gray Goblin glared and braced himself.

"You may have defeated that hack Gargan, but you have yet to face both of us together," Norman said. "And you still only have one arm!"

I looked down at my stump and then looked at them before smiling. My remaining, left arm, made a fist. "Is… That so?" I asked, this was really funny, they had no idea.

There was easily enough moisture in the air today, I closed my eyes and new bones shot out of my stump, immediately, the goblins stepped back.

Muscle rapidly wrapped around my arm, I could already feel it as the nerves grew out, and finally skin coated over it, along with fingernails. And there was my arm, as if nothing had happened. It still dripped with fresh blood and I looked down at them.

"I think I have a pretty handy trick huh?" I asked, kidding. They didn't laugh. "Ok, ok, I admit, the joke was lame,"

"Since it was lame, could you tear your arm off and not grow it back?" The Gray Goblin asked hopefully, "No, no not really, you see I'm going to kill both of you, I'm not here to screw around,"

Flying down to the roof, I landed firmly on the ground with both feet and stretched. "Now, are you going to make the first move, or shall I? You have until the count of three,"

Both Goblins looked to be debating what I said, but I decided to be an ass "Three " With that, I blasted off towards the Gray Goblin, landing a vicious right arm, slamming across his chin, and his head snapped back violently, cracking into the asphalt.

He grabbed his head in pain and rolled away in agony, The Green Goblin attempted to attack me from behind. I quickly turned and slammed my open palm into his chest. He fell over gasping for air. I stood tall and looked at the two of them and stretched a bit.

Spidey was now up and about, he weblined over and landed on the roof.

"Get lost Webhead, these two are going home in body bags, so I suggest you stay out," I informed him darkly, red static rippling briefly around my body. I wanted things made clear that I didn't need help, and especially not when it was from someone who was going to try to stop me from killing these idiots.

Of course, I already knew this was fruitless. He was going to align with the goblins to save their lives, how sad. He was so stupid that I almost pity him. Almost being the key word in that previous sentence may I add?

But even as I stand here, the goblins starting to get up, now seeing that I have three adversaries, overhearing Spider-Man making a deal with Osborn, I can't help feel a thirst for something more.

Was it power? Why would I need more power? It wasn't to reproduce, at least not at the moment. No, it was something else, something I couldn't understand or even really grip. But it didn't matter, the things that drip from my mind could wait.

Really though, inside, deep down, I know what it is. But I'll never admit it to myself, even as I do this, I have that need, almost an obsession, but I can't ever be or have what I want.

Reflecting on this right now, had good and bad implications.

I basically decided to end it now, the playful spark in my eyes was gone now. Replaced by a more raw hatred, not towards who I was killing, but effectively myself.

The gray goblin attacks first, obviously mad from when I gave him that boo boo. I quickly dodge under his punch and I see his teeth grit with frustration as he proceeds to kick at me. Peter strikes next, he's much faster I note, but still no real match for my speed, I block in his incoming kick with my knee, and slip my body, just barely past Norman's punch.

The three remained frozen, my body perfectly angled to avoid all three attacks. Spidey and the Gray Goblin, along with the Green one, all then became just too frustrated, and began to attack me with blind aggression.

I dodged past a kick and jumped past another, while in mid air dodging a punch from Spider-Man, the three frantically attacked me from all sides, but I was just too fast, this was over.

Before Spider-Man could make another attack, dodging under the Goblins punches, the electricity rippled off the ground as my whole body seemed to move through with its weight, with perfect momentum from my move from my crouching position, into a full swing uppercut.

A stream of red power zapped off where I had been as my feet left the ground and my fist broke into Spidey's jaw. His body lifted off the ground, obviously unconscious as he limply flew through the air, landing onto the next building with a crippling thump as he dented the vent on the top floor, twitching twice.

Norman and the Gray Goblin stepped back in fear, I was behind Gray a moment later, kicking him in the back, sending him flying forward, I then pointing my hand out at him. "DIE YOU FOOL!" I shout, sounding very angry.

Seven blazing red energy blasts fired out, and converged on the Gray Goblin. A massive explosion ensued over the streets of New York and people duck and covered, thinking there would be debris.

The only debris there was however, was the stray body parts and goblin suit that rained down. I looked on with a content smirk as the red energy dispersed.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain was felt in my right shoulder and I dropped to my knees. Holding a razor bat, The Green Goblin, the first goblin, looked down at me holding a pumpkin bomb.

"Your time has come!" He shouted. "And once you are gone, I can finally rid myself of Spider-Man!"

I put my hand to his stomach, and he immediately knew what was about to happen. "NO!" I blasted a hole straight through his stomach, his body convulsed and fell on my shoulder, bleeding badly, he twitched several times before I stood up and he slumped off my shoulders into the ground.

I grabbed him by the arm and smiled, the wound on my shoulder already healing. "You are useless," I said smiling evilly, threw him into the air, and unleashed another red energy blast, this one flew through the gaping, bleeding hole in his chest, and exploded, scattering his remains across the city.

---- --- ---

Leaving Brian's POV briefly)

J Jonah Jameson was looking over his competitors latest paper when the window shattered, and the Green Goblins' head landed on his head, smoldering.

His jaw dropped looking at it, he seemed utterly frozen.

--- --- ---

Content with my work, I slowly took off, knowing I needed a new shirt. I really needed a job, and poontang, definitely poontang. I hope the media caught some of that, I need some good publicity.

How about, "Mystery Man ends goblin menace"

Or "Mystery man kills black turd thing"

I like the sounds of that.

Once home, I went through my screen door, that no longer was connected to my non-existent balcony, and I went inside.

I need to relax after a good while of work.


End file.
